Konoha Kindergarten
by INaraC
Summary: Tsunade gets bored and decides to mess around … After having fun, and creating a total mess, she leaves the two only gennins that didn’t get caught, to deal with the consequences.
1. Tsunade is Bored

Yeah.. this is my first fic. I hope there aren't many mistakes (my language is not English). Summary sucks, and I'm not sure if the title is spelled right.

Oh, and this is settled before Sasuke left the village, and after Tsunade becomes the Hokage.

And of course, I don't own Naruto or it's characters.

* * *

"I really messed things up big time, didn't I?" Tsunade asked looking at the children in her office.

Shizune nodded, still with an incredulous look on her face.

Tsunade sighed as loud as she could.

_------ Few hours earlier ------_

"This is sooo boring!" Tsunade whined looking at the stack of paper work on her desk. "Hm… Shizune went on a mission, and she won't be back for a couple of hours…" Her face changed from a bored one to a smirking one "So maybe I can go grab some sake and head to the laboratories to see if I can find something to entrain me with". And with an evil smirk on her face she headed out of her office, trying to find the nearest place that sold sake.

After drinking enough, she headed to laboratories to try finding something to do. She saw the several glass bottles on the table, with colorful liquids inside and started searching.

After disorganizing the whole table she was holding a bottle with a transparent liquid and no label. "What can this be?" And already having drank as much as she had, she got an idea. "Maybe I can ask my cute little gennin to taste it for me. Hehehe"

After sending someone to gather the gennin, Tsunade was looking at 10 confused faces when she finally spoke "I need you to try that", pointing at the table that had 12 glasses filled with what seemed water.

Each of the gennin grabbed a glass and then Naruto asked "What's this?"

"It's a new drink that Shizune created, and I want your opinion on it's flavor and taste" _'And what it does'_ she thought,

"It's really safe?" Tenten asked with a suspicious look when Sasuke said "I'm not drinking it"

"What? Are you scared" Naruto said in a challenging tone.

"WHAT!? Of course not, but you don't drink something you don't know what it is. That's common sense, your idiot!"

"Well it can't be dangerous, not if it was the Hokage who gave it to us, right?" Lee said in an optimistic manner.

"Yeah, and Choji already drank his, and he's still breathing" Shikamaru said while taking a sip from his glass. All heads turned to Choji for a second, before each of one of them started drinking the respective content of their glasses.

"So, how is it?" Tsunade said smiling and making sweet voice, that was noticeably false.

"It's ok, I guess. But it's making me feel funny" Naruto answered.

"Yeah, I feel kind of funny too, like I'm going to shrink or something" Ino added.

"M-me too" Hinata said before collapsing on the floor followed by the rest of the others.

"Oh dear…" Tsunade said looking at her gennin, with a worried expression on her face.

_------ Present Time ------_

"Tsunade-sama, this is what happens when you're drunk and playing with the bottles of the Laboratory. You should have just stayed in here and do your paperwork like I told you to!"

"Yeah, I know, and I feel bad already, so there is no need to make it worse." Tsunade said rubbing her temples.

"It could have been worse. What if the was poison?" she shook her head. "What are you going to do now?" Shizune asked.

" First I need you to get the rest of the liquid to the laboratory so they can study it and fine an antidote, second I need to get someone to babysit them, because I can't focus on my paperwork" she pointed at the stack of papers on the top of her desk "with them making all this noise" she pointed at the once gennins.

"Of course Tsunade-sama, but can you tell me who will take care of TEN babies? Especially since then don't seem to be able to be quiet for more than 5 seconds straight!" she inquiered while trying to get a blonde baby out of the desk.

" Well, Iruka is at the academy… What would more ten children be to him?" She answered while moving the sleeping baby on the chair to her lap, so she could sit down.

" Tsunade-sama, Iruka-san has already is hands full with the students at the academy, and may I remind you that we aren't dealing with ten children at academy age, but ten BABIES that need to be watched full time!" She said getting two babies away from the window.

"Ok, ok. But I can't obviously put Chunnin or Jounnin to take care of them, they have important missions on their hands, and all the families are currently occupied with missions too, and they can't take care of them, so …"

"So?"

"I need you to call the two gennin, hat luckily didn't appear to try your new "drink" "

"Yes Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said walking to the village _'What did she meant with my new drink?'_ She shrugged and accelerated the pace to find the poor souls that needed to deal with this "Important" mission.

While watching her office being trashed by a group of ten babies, with apparently not more than 3 or 4 years of age, the fifth hokage sighed "I need a drink."


	2. You want US to do WHAT?

"You want us to do WHAT!??"

_----- Earlier-----_

"Inuzuka Kiba, Tsunade-sama requests your presence immediately" Hagane Kotetsu, a leaf chunnin, said running into the tranning grounds. "She has a mission for you."

"Ok…" was the reply that Kotetsu got while returning to his watching post. Kiba gathered all of his ninja tools, put Akamaru in his jacket and started heading towards the Hokage tower. "Finally, we got a mission. I was getting tired of only training all day". Akamaru barked in agreement.

At the same time, elsewhere , more precisely, in the Haruno residence, Sakura was thinking quietly, in her room, until her mother's voice filled the air. "Sakura! Come down! There is someone here to see you!"

"I'm coming!" she stepped out of the room, and run downstairs, going towards the front door. "Oh, good morning, Izumo-san."

"Good morning" the ninja greeted. "I've been ordered to tell you to report to Tsunade-sama's office. She has a mission for you." She nodded. " Very well then, I need to get back to my watch post."

"Thanks you. I'll be right there" with that both flew out of the house. '_I wonder what kind of mission this is…'_ she thought _'Well, it really doesn't matter, at least I got a mission.'_

With that, the poor souls headed to the hokage's office, unaware of what waited for them.

_---- At the Hokage's Office----_

"Shizune!!" the blonde yelled in her office. "Get the kids out of here before they get here! I want peace and quiet while I talk to Kiba and Sakura. And also, I don't want to them to freak out the moment they set their feet in the office." She sighed. "Bring them back with you when I call for you."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama" She said walking out of the door, holding to babies on her hands and arms, and another two on her shoulders. There were two other ninja with her, holding the restant. "Though I don't know how they WON'T freak out with this mission, anyway." She murmured.

"This is so troublesome" Tsunade said looking at her window. "They're here"

"Kiba!" Sakura said waving a hand.

"Sakura... Hey!" Kiba greeted.

"What are you doing here" she asked heading towards the office.

"I got a new mission. How about you?"

"I have a new mission too. Maybe our teams are going on a mission together."

"Yeah, but where are they? I don't see Shino or Hinata anywhere. Even Sasuke or Naruto for that matter." He knocked on the door.

"I don't know. I wonder what this mission is about anyway."

Kiba was about to answer when a voice come from inside the office. "Come in" The two gennins opened the door and stepped inside the office .

"Good morning Tsunade-sa--" she was greeting when the eyes of both of them widened in shock.

"What the hell happened in here!?" Kiba asked while Sakura's mouth was hanging open at the mess of the office.

"Kiba! Sakura!" Both stopped contemplating the office – or what was left of it – and looked at the source of that voice. "I have got a mission for the two of you"

"EH!? Just the two of us? What about Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto and Shino?" The girl asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, missions normally have three squad members, at least" he paused for a moment "Unless this is a D-rank mission…"

"No, no, no. It's not like that. This is at least a C-rank mission, if not a B-rank" she calmly said from her seat, obviously lying at the last part of the sentence.

"So… What's the mission?"

"Well, you see… some…. Potions mixed…. Got.. and…" she started babbling and the settled for yelling. "Shizune!!"

"…"

"Get here!"

"I'm coming Tsunade-sama!" the assistant responded. "Give me just one more minute!"

" She sounds…" Kiba leaned and murmured to Sakura.

"Stressed and tired" she finished his sentence.

"Well, let's make this short." What I want you to do is rather simple. I want the two of you to take care of them." She pointed to the door, where her assistant, Shizune, was standing with two other ninja, and ten, yeah, TEN babies that they're now supposed to take care.

_---Back to the Present---_

"You WANT US to do WHAT!??" they both practically yelled.

"I want you to take care of them, babysit them" She sighed, on the horrified expression on their faces and continued "I am sorry, but you are the only ninja that can take care of them because the others are all out on missions."

"Can't we refuse this mission? There must be someone else out there that can take care of them!" I'm no good with children!" Kiba complained, desperately trying to get rid of the mission.

"Yeah, we're ninja, not babysitters!" Sakura said, while her inner self screamed "Babies! Sooo Cute!"

Tsunade's eye started to twitch and she yelled at the two complaining gennin "That's it! Shizune is going to explain everything that you need to know to you." She made a long pause "You two are going to do this mission, or you're going back to the academy! Got it? Now get going!"

"But ---" the brunette started protesting again, when he was interrupted by a loud scream.

"GET OUT NOW!" Sakura and Kiba quickly exited the office, leaving behind a pissed hokage, and made it towards the tower's exit, where Shizune awaited them. She motioned them to follow her, towards the village.

"You two will be their full time babys----" she stopped to look at Kiba's pissed face and Sakura's annoyed one "care takers. You'll feed them, take care of them, play with them, make sure they sleep well, protect them, and so on." She stopped in front of what appeared to be an apartment complex. "This way please" She started climbing up the stairs, with the two troubled gennin behind her back.

"Whose babies are we supposed to take care of?" Sakura ran up the stairs to catch up with both of them.

"You'll see when we get there" she turned right and walked through the hallway. "Now, this flat has two floors. The upper one has a bathroom and four bedrooms. The first two are converted to be nurseries. One for the boys, and another one for the girls. The other two are for each of you." She turned right again and went up another set of stairs. "The first floor has another bathroom, a kitchen, a living room and access to an outdoor room, much like a garden." She stopped at a door and unlocked it. "Someone will bring your things shortly" she tossed them the keys, which Kiba successfully catched. "Good Luck" and left before they could ask something.

Kiba grabbed the doorknob and looked at Sakura. She nodded and both of them took a deep breath before entering the flat. Once inside they got ten pairs of familiar eyes looking straight at them.

"What the…"

Hi! Sorry for being so long without updating! I was too lazy to type the chapters on my computer -.-''. I already have the next few chapters ready so wait an update soon, probably this week.

Ah, and thanks for all that read and/or reviewed this story! I really appreciate it! Sorry if I didn't reply to any review, it's because I don't know how, or even if it's possible. I'm new to this site eheh. Thank you anyway!


	3. What the

"What the…" Kiba was stunned. He recognized the babies in the room looking at the two of them. They're their fellow Konoha gennin … and chunnin (Shikamaru).

"Oh my god" Sakura, shocked, took a few steps back, and almost fell on the floor, if Kiba wasn't there to catch her. He, logically, assumed that she also had recognized them.

All the babies were dressing in similar pajamas (1), with some minor details variating, and the colours:

Sasuke's was dark blue with the Uchiha symbol on its back.

Ino's was purple and sleeveless.

Lee's was green like his usual one and slightly tighter than the rest of them.

Hinata's was a light violet one, with some with parts at the end of her sleeves, and looked like it was a few sizes too big for her.

Naruto's was orange with blue on the end of its sleeves.

Choji's was plain red.(2)

Shikamaru's was coloured of several shadows of brown, and had short sleeves.

Tenten's was pink with some white decorations on it.

Neji's was beige simple one with zip on the upper part.

Shino's was a light grey, that went all the way up to its neck, covering partially it's face. The outfit was completed with a pair of miniature black sunglasses like his, what, surprisingly, surprised Kiba.

After the initial shock and examining the living room, Sakura got back to her feet, while Kiba closed the door. The babies, once they saw the new occupants in the living room, got back to their activities, whether they're playing, fighting or in some cases, crying.

"How did this happen?" Sakura asked moving towards a crying Ino, and picking her up.

"I'm dunno. But I think we should put them to sleep." He pointed towards the babies.

"Yeah, they do look sleepy." She said picking up a tired looking Naruto _'He looks cute in his sleep'_ she thought. "And while they rest, we could see the house, organize the things and unpack the things once they arrive."

"Yeah." He muttered while carrying a asleep Shikamaru, a annoying Neji, and to top it all, an heavy Choji on its back. "It's not like we're going to have a lot of free time with them up. We need to make the most of it." Sakura only nodded with Naruto and Ino on her arms.

The first two rooms upstairs where the nurseries. On the right side was the girl's and on the opposite wall was the boys. The boy's nursery was quite big, had seven cradles and several toys carefully placed on the shelves and boxes. All the cradles had painted name tags, which were coloured according with the user (3). The room walls were light blue, and the cradles had light blue blankets as well, with white frames and pillows.

The boy's nursery was, obviously, a lot bigger than the girl's one, which had one third of the total of the boy's one. Its walls had a colour of light yellow. It was mobilized with three light yellow cradles that also had white frames and pillows, like the boy's one, and a box and a shelf with toys. It was pretty much like the boys, only smaller and with a different colour scheme.

When Kiba finally was able to put an energetic and (really) struggling Lee to sleep, he and Sakura exited the room, and went downstairs. After seeing the three divisions of the first floor, and located the door to the outside space, they heard a knock from the front door. The two opened it and found standing there Kotetsu and Izumo, each one holding some bags.

"Tsunade-sama asked us to get your things." Kotetsu said handing Kiba his bag. " Your parents are the ones that gathered this stuff for you."

"Thank you." Sakura said grabbing her as well from Izumo.

"She also asked us to give you this." Izumo handed her a scroll. "We'll be going now." And with a "puff"(4) both chunnin were gone.

"Thanks, I guess" The pink haired girl said closing the door, and placing the scroll on the living room table."´

"I'm going to set my things while the little devils are sleeping." Kiba said walking towards the stairs. "I think you should do the same. Who knows when you're going to have time to do it?"

"Yeah, I've got a feeling that you're right. I won't be able to do it once they're up." She said smiling and walking towards her room.

After a brief inspection on his room, Kiba started unpacking and setting his things. The room was fair sized, with a single bed, a bookshelf, a desk, and a closet. Above the desk there was a window, that was directly above the house's "garden". After setting his things were settled in their place, and making sure that Akamaru's blanket was at the end of the table (wherever that dog has gone to) he headed downstairs and fell to the couch, trying to think how he was going to handle the next few days.

Sakura's room was similar to Kiba's, whit the same type of mobiles, displayed in a different form, and a window above her bed. She took her time, which was more than Kiba's, and when she was finished she joined Kiba downstairs. After a few minutes, she remembered the scroll from the Hokage on the table, and picked it up.

"We should see what it says" She said to Kiba, who promptly nodded and shifted to sit closer to her, and be able to read what the scroll said.

"_Sakura and Kiba_

_I wrote this note to help you take care of our little friends. By now you must have already realized their identities: the gennin of Konoha and your friends, teammates. If you didn't … well you do now.  
They need fulltime watch, so you need to do everything to make them comfortable and happy. Down there is a list with everything they need on a daily basis. At the lab they're doing everything they can to find an antidote as soon as possible. I'll write you again in a couple of days. If you need anything or have any questions, just let me know._

_Babies' needs_

_Sleep at least ten hours a day.  
Eat about five meals.  
Play games and do several activities (they ARE ninja)  
Get their diapers changed every time it's required._

_That's all for now. If I remember anything else I'll write on my next note._

_The Hokage  
Tsunade_

_P.S. – The house has security cameras in all divisions, except for your rooms and bathrooms, so I'll be watching you all minutes and seconds of day, to see how you're doing."_

"This is some kind of reality show to her?!" Kiba's eyes twitched violently. He was getting ready to do more complaining and ranting about the hokage, when a loud cry was heard from upstairs.

"Oh no…" and with that, the two gennin were running as fast as they could to the cry's origin.

* * *

(1) – Think of Maggie's Simpson one as default.

(2) – I based the colour of his outfit in Shippuden.

(3) – Example: Lee=green, Naruto=orange, etc.

(4) – Like when Kakashi appears/disappears.

Sorry for not updating sooner! I'm really, really sorry! I only finished class on last Monday, so I didn't have time to type this on my computer and upload it. Next update will be done until this Friday, I promise!  
Oh, and if anyone has anything to had to that list over there, please tell me. There isn't a baby on this house for about six years, so I'm kinda of rusty XD.  
Thanks again to all that read and/or reviewed this story, and also for being so pacient! I really appreciate it ^^ Once again, expect an update soon.


	4. The hell is released and the food too

"How do you change these things again?"

Sakura sighed. "You're really are useless around children and babies, aren't you?" Kiba smirked, and the look on his face said _"Of course I am"_ "Ok, I'm going to teach you how to do it, so you can do it by yourself. So pay attention." The boy only nodded and the kunochi started explaining (1), how to change a diaper, using Ino as an example.

Kiba watched attentively, nodding once in a while, and answering the questions that the pink haired girl asked. _'I better stop focusing chackra on my nose, or I'll have trouble.'_ After the long tortu—ahem, explanation ended it was already almost seven.

"Okay, you got that?" Kiba murmured something that Sakura assumed as a yes. "Good. Now once they're up, you are going to play with them while I ---"

"Why do I have to do it?" he protested "Why should I play with the little dev---"

Smack.

"--- while I do dinner for them and us" she finished with her fist up and her eye twitching.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on to it." The brunette said running a hand on the lump on his head. _'I better do what she says, or I'll end up beaten up like Naruto.'_ Kiba may not like to follow other people's order, especially if they are the same age as he is, but he wasn't stupid, and knew when to keep his mouth shut and just do it. "I wonder to where Akamaru has run off to. That lazy traitor." He picked Hinata and Ino up, and got to the boy's nursery, with Tenten following behind. He would play with all of them in there, once it was a bigger space. Akamaru had run off to some corner of the house, the moment they set their feet on the house, almost four hours ago. He probably didn't want to do any work, so he thought of the better way out. "Smart dog" Kiba mumbled while giving the babies their toys.

The girls were playing with some dolls and teddy bears, while Shikamaru kept sleeping using a stuffed dolphin as a pillow. Choji was happily munching down a pack of chips _'Where in the hell did he get that?' _the brunette thought. Shino was playing with a spider like teddy, while Lee, Naruto, Sasuke and Neji were playing a weird game (probably invented by them) with a ball, made of the same material used on the stuffed animals.

After almost an hour, and switching toys, Naruto and Sasuke seemed to have got bored of their games, and they looked like they were the only ones. Shikamaru was still sleeping, Lee was running around the room after the ball, and the rest of the babies were playing with construction blocks. So, baby Naruto and baby Sasuke bored, equals trouble for Kiba. They started pulling his hair, tugging his clothes and trying to climb up him like monkeys on a tree. It took a lot of self control not punch both of them, so, he tried to make them stop using other methods, with no success. "They are just babies, just babies" He was now sited with his arms and legs crossed, Naruto on top of his head and Sasuke hanging on his neck. His eye started twitching, and he was about to lose all control, when the door opened.

"The dinner is ready. Let's go. I'll help you carry them downstairs." When she finally noticed the scene before her, Sakura started giggling. An angry Kiba shot her a glare and she immediately shut her mouth up, and took the two clueless and innocent gennin (yeah, right) away from the boy and downstairs to where the food was served. Kiba tried to carry four of babies at once, and miraculously succeeded, despite Sakura's, quite, loud protests. When all of them were sitting on the dining table, the girl served them some triturated food that Kiba couldn't quite see what it was from where he was standing. Choji dig in into his, almost the second it was served. Hinata and Neji, started eating theirs politely, after all of them had food on their plates. Shikamaru just sat there and poked his with his spoon, while Sasuke, Tenten, Ino and Shino, simply stared between the food, each other and Naruto, who had a devious smile on his face, looking at his food.

"At least they're calmer when they're eating." The brunette ninja said and sighed. Oh, how would he regret his words… He went to the kitchen, pulled a chair and sat down, looking at his comrades. '_Tsunade-sama has yet to explain how this happened to them. After the mission she has to explain this whole thing straight to us.'_

"Yeah, now come on, I need help to finish our own dinner." Sakura said heading to the oven. _'So I don't have to eat that weird stuff… Thank god.'_ Kiba mentally said. Even though he didn't want to eat that, by the looks on the babies' faces, it couldn't be that bad. So it was last resource food. "I didn't know what you do like, so I only did some pasta."

"Oh, don't worry, I can eat almost everything." He said looking at her. Keyword: almost. "You already did the pasta and their dinner. I'll go outside and grill some meat."

She nodded and with a small smile said "I'll keep an eye on them."

Kiba came to the house's 'back yard', if you could call it that. It was a small square with artificial grass and a grill on one of the corners. In the farthest corner there was a white ball of fur snoring lightly.

"Akamaru!" The ball got up and barked, responding to its master's calling. "You lazy ass! I have been looking all over for you." He said as if was giving a lecture about good behavior, to the poor dog, while petting him. "After I grill this you're going to get back inside with me. " He turned to the grill and he placed three large pieces of meat on it (one for him, one for Sakura, and one for Akamaru of course).

He was almost done when he heard a shriek come from the inside, followed by a: "KIBA! I need your help! Ahh!" It sounded urgent so he rushed inside. The view left him shocked. There was food flying every direction, and Sakura, who already was covered with food, was trying to get the plates away from Lee and Neji. All of them were having a food fight and Sakura was somehow in the middle of it. They were throwing, dodging and Choji even alternated between eating and throwing. Even Shikamaru who was usually asleep or too lazy to do anything most of the time, was having fun and enjoying this fight. "Don't just stay there and stare! Help me!" Sakura said, rising her voice a bit over the confusion. Kiba was thrown back to reality and started getting the babies away from the table and to the bathrooms. When all of they were either the living room or the first floor bathroom, Kiba started scowling at the babies: "Great! Just Great! Now we have to clean up this mess and give you guys a bath!" Naruto looked up at him with a fake pout and doggy eyes. Kiba already assumed he was the one who caused this mess and gave him a warning glare. "Don't you dare to look at me like that, you li---"

SMACK.

"Stop complaining and help me get the rest of them to the upstairs bathroom. I'll bath them and you'll clean up this mess. OK?" Kiba nodded and cursed under his breath, which was directed both to Sakura and the old hag a.k.a. The Hokage, while he was transporting the babies upstairs. To his happiness Sakura hadn't hit so hard this time.

When Sakura was already struggling with some anti-bath babies, Kiba grabbed a broom, a mop, a towel and a bucket to clean the mess. "The old Lady should really get someone to help us with the cleaning and the transporting. My back ain't going to last too long if I keep this up." He took a deep breath after he finished the area where he was working. He then noticed Akamaru barking on the outside of the window. "What's wrong b--" he smelled the air. "Shit!"

* * *

I udpated in the promised time! YAY. Thanks again for reading and/or reviewing this story! The next chapter is already done! I just need to get my lazy ass up and type it down. This is much from Kibas POV, but in the future chapters it will be more of Sakura's too. Expect an udpate soon ^^


	5. Alarm Clock and some Peace

The next morning Kiba and Sakura were tired. Really tired. Their dinner had been saltless (1) pasta and burned meat. To get the little brats to bed had been a living hell. Who would have guessed that they were so energetic? They left Akamaru to watch them while they cleaned the mess in the kitchen and bathroom, and during the night time. The dog would have time to sleep during the day, the two gennin concluded. It was at least two in the morning when they finished and finally were able to crawl to their beds, and despite being exhausted, neither of them fell asleep right away. After some hours of peaceful slumber, a cry echoed through the house.

"Oh god no…" Kiba groaned shifting to a more comfortable position on his new bed, ignoring his "alarm clock".

A strong knocking was heard on his door followed by a: "Kiba get up. We need to get to work, like NOW" Sakura's tired voice could be heard on the outside, and another knocking, stronger this time.

"Great, her bossy attitude is back." He mumbled to his pillow. More knocking. God damnit! I'm going already!" He yelled kicking the bed sheets. After finding the clothes that he had thrown randomly in the room last night, he went to the boy's room, and found Sakura who immediately shove a bottle with milk in his face.

"Feed. Them. Now." She said returning to her previous task. Kiba said something under his breath, but did what he was told. It was way too early in the morning to start arguing with Sakura, or better, way too earlier to meet one of her fists.

After the breakfast, which consisted of toast and milk, and during the rest of the morning, he calmly played with a group of them, but before he made sure they didn't have any food with them, or that would be trouble. Except for Choji. If he didn't have his snack he would start complaining and crying. He also made sure that Naruto and Sasuke also didn't try to use him as a tree again.

Sakura, meanwhile, played with the other group, consisting of Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Shino and Shikamaru. She tried to incentive Shikamaru to participate, but all she got as a reaction was either a snore or a mumbled answer from the boy: "Sleepy". After the tenth try, she finally gave up and focused all of her energies in playing with the others.

Around noon, she decided that it was a good time to start making lunch. She and Kiba organized a schedule, saying who cooked and when. Since it was her turn, she warned Kiba and went downstairs.

The lunch wasn't so bad like last night's. The two babysitters decided to pay full attention to the babies, and to feed some of them. This was, of course, to prevent food fights like last night to happen, even though Naruto and (surprisingly) Shikamaru tried to initiate one more than twice. Their one lunch wasn't so bad, since Sakura didn't anything burn or forgot to temper the food. When they were finished, Kiba and Sakura carried the smaller babies upstairs and helped the others up. After changing some dippers, in which Kiba still had some trouble, and being able to put them to sleep the afternoon nap, it was time to clean the kitchen, and enjoy the little moments they had to spare, until the gennin woke up again.

Sakura, started reading some of the books found in the house, and immediately fell asleep, while Kiba played with Akamaru, keeping an eye on the babies.

When they woke up, it was Sakura's turn to watch them, so Kiba decided to use that time, to sleep himself. He was awakening by Sakura, a few hours later, telling him to go watch the babies.

"Huh!? I still have at least more ten minutes before it's my turn." He said taking a glance at the watch. "Why must I----"he started protesting (once again), but stopped upon seeing the expression on the kunochi's(2) face and her fist clenched. His mouth hanged open for a few seconds, but he then replied with "Fine" followed by a sigh. He then restarted playing with the babies, and even had a conversation with some of them.

"Kiba, what's your favorite colour?" Ino said crawling next to him.

"I don't know… Which is yours?"

"Mine is purple!" She said smiling and clapping her hands. _'Figures…' _the boy thought. "Hinata and Tenten told me that theirs is pink, and Shikamaru told me that his is green."

"Interesting" Kiba said, faking his interest in the conversation. Then, the girl started talking about the random things she knew, until she decided to question.

"Can you play with us?"

"Yeah, sure… what do you want to play with" He asked.

"Ball!" Naruto said from behind, startling Kiba.

The older in the room sighed and took the ball, and after forming a circle with the ones interested in the game, he started passing it to Ino, who passed to Naruto, who passed to Neji, who passed to… well, you get the point. It was one of those boring ball games that little kids enjoy. Practically all were playing, except Shikamaru (who still was sleeping), Shino and Hinata.

The rest of the day followed without any trouble, counting out the overcooked meal, the broken plate, ruined teddy bear and the fight between Naruto and Sasuke. Though it wasn't a real fight neither of them was harmed, but once they're ninjas, they used some of their techniques, like Kage Bushin, and an harmless version of Chidori. But, then again, they're babies, so Sakura was able to stop them without much effort while Kiba watched the whole scene, clearly amused.

The rest of the day, and first half of the next, went by smoothly, and this time, Sakura and Kiba were able to sleep peacefully, while Akamaru once again watched the babies in their sleep. On the third day, Sakura and Kiba already started wondering how much more time this mission was going to take.

- I don't even know if this is a word XD

(2) - I hope it's written this way.

Note - I know I said in the first chapter that the babies were 3-4 years old, but the actual age is about 2 to the younger and 3 to the older. Oh, and every time that one of the babies talks, imagine them talking… baby-like.

Hi everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update. Even though I'm on vacations, I can't write anything during the day. I got the inspiration for doing this chapter during my insomnia. Pretty weird. I'll update pretty soon, once that the next chapter is already done.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story :)


	6. Why is it taking so long?

Tsunade slammed her fist on the table making some papers drop onto the floor.

"What do you mean you don't have an antidote?" the hokage yelled at the poor scientist, who was chosen to deliver the news. "You invent some potion or poison and you don't have any kind of antidote for it right away? That's just plain stupid. Besides, it's been two days already, you have had more than enough time to do that." She pointed out.

"We're deeply sorry Tsunade-sama, but that specific potion had just been developed and we still didn't know the effects and such, as we hadn't run any tests on it. Also, not running tests, we can't see the results and create a proper antidote."

The fifth hokage sighed. Loudly. She really had made a huge mess this time, and this man, who stood in front of her, was telling that she still didn't have the solution to it, and things would remain as they were for some time. Sakura and Kiba were going to kill her after this. She sighed again. "I'm doooooooomed!"

"Okay…" she paused "When will you have this antidote ready?"

"We still don't know. We already have started running tests and analyzing the results, and due to some problems it will still take some time."

"Problems? What kind of problems?" she inquired.

The man took a deep breath and answered. "Due to previous experiments, wich resulted in explosions and such, the laboratory's structure was already fragile. After the second try of our experiments with this particular potion, we mixed too much of one of the reactors and well…. there was…. a… little incident …. so the ….. lab is… inoperable for some time due to heavy damages" The last part of the phrase was said quickly and in a whisper.

"How heavy?" She asked raising a brow.

"Well…." The man hesitated a bit before continuing "I think it's better for you to see it by yourself." He motioned to the door and to the hokage to follow him to the … remnants of the lab.

10 minutes and several meters later

"Oh Dear Lord!" the blonde woman said in disbelief "The lab is … is… totally destroyed! It's really heavily damaged! It'll take at least a couple of days before it can be used again!" She said walking closer, to see if the walls that were actually standing up could be kept. The lab had damages all over the place, but the one part that was really needed right now to create the damn antidote was a total wreck. The other divisions and aisles (1) only had small damages, but the "little incident" had reached all of them. "How can you call this a '_little incident'_?

"We're sorry Tsunade-sama." The scientists said. One of them added "However, we were able to save the research files, so once that the lab is rebuilt, we'll get right to work. After that it would only be a couple of days to get the antidote ready. Again, we are really sorry Tsunade-sama."

"Sorry!? SORRY!? What the hell were you thinking?" She released all of her frustration on a nearby rock that she was sure that didn't belong to the lab, and smashed it in tiny little pieces. All the man and women gulped in fear. She calmed herself down a bit and said. "Right, ok, fix this as quickly as possible and get back to work! This is a top priority. Understood?"

"Y-Yes Tsunade-sama! We'll get right on to it!"They all said at once.

"Good. I'll send some workers to help you, so get to work!" all go them started looking around and in the fallen building, seeing what could be used again.

The blonde hokage returned to her office, enjoying the beautiful sunset. _'It's going to rain soon'_ she thought. When she got back to her office and to her paperwork filled desk, she had calmed herself, and was a little more relaxed. As soon as she sat on her chair and looked over to her never ending pile of paperwork, she tensed up again. "Shizune!" she called for her assistant. "I'm going to need sake" she took her pencil and sighed "lots of it." How was she going to explain to Kiba and Sakura that she needed them to babysit for a longer period of time than what expected? She sighed and got to work.

(1) - I actually don't know if this is the correct word to use. My freaking computer only has translation from English to Spanish (and other languages that I understand even less) and it's like 1 a.m. where I am, so I'm too lazy to look for a dictionary. -.-''

Hi! Thanks for reading this chapter! It's a little shorter than the other ones, but this is a little thing from what's happening with Tsunade while Kiba and Sakura are stuck with the babies. XD

On another note, I would like if you could give me any suggestions and tell what you would like to happen on the next chapters. I really would like to know that.

Again, thanks for reading and reviewing this story! I don't know when I'll update again, but it shouldn't take too long. ^^


	7. The walk

Day 4

"Hey Kiba!" said boy turned his attention from Naruto to look at the kunoichi "We have been closed in this house the hole time since we got this mission, why don't we go out?"

"Go out?"

"Yeah, like taking the… kids to the park or something! Maybe they will calm down." She said.

"Sure, sounds like a good a idea." The two of them dressed the gennin, which took almost half an hour thanks to some of … the less quiet and willing ones. When they got out of the house with them, however, both Kiba and Sakura got an uneasy feeling that this may not turn out to be such a good idea after all.

The walk to the park wasn't easy either. Some of the babies – namely Naruto, Neji and surprisingly Shikamaru – tried to run away and cause chaos to the village.

"Sakura, is Naruto with you?"

"No, why?" she said while carrying Ino and watching Sasuke carefully. They couldn't trust him and Naruto together. It always ended up badly somehow. "Neji and Shikamaru are with you, right?" Kiba looked around and promptly stopped.

"Shit…" he whispered before Sakura started fuming.

"So, you are telling me, that Naruto, being Naruto, is somewhere out there causing trouble, and he dragged Shikamaru and Neji with him?" her eybrow was twitching by this point.

"It seems so…" the ninja boy half-said, half-whispered. He wasn't on planning on angering Sakura even further at this moment. He knew when just shut up and stay quiet, thank you very much. "We might have a problem there." His eyes focused behind Sakura.

"Of course we have a problem, you idiot! The three of them are somewhere out there, doing god knows what and--- Would you mind looking at me when I'm talking!?" By this point she was practically letting out steam from her ears. In response, Kiba only pointed behind her back. As he did so, she turned around mumbling "What is it that it's so important when we are missing----" She let her mouth hang open for a while at the sight. The street behind her was totally trashed. No doubt the work of those three.

"We need to go after them." This finally brought Sakura from her trance-like state, and to look at boy.

"Yeah, I've figured out that much, but how do you suggest we do it? We can't go chasing those three with more eight babies behind our back."

"Akamaru! Don't let them leave this place, got it?" Kiba said putting donw Hinata who was until now asleep on his back and Choji, who had whined to carry him all the way here. Sakura did the same, and with a nod, the two ninja were running towards the trashed street. The trail of destruction didn't end there. _'No, of course not. It couldn't end here, now could it?'_ both ninja though bitterly. The trail led to Konoha's shopping district where the shop owners where complaining and crying over their lost merchandise. Sakura and Kiba asked some people what had happened and every time go similar answers.

"It was an army of kids!"

"A flash of yellow and orange!"

"Some ninja sent from other country to ruin our business!"

"Aliens! It was tiny little aliens from outer space!" – This one actually surprised them both. Who would have thought that two and three year olds were aliens? There are some people…

When they finished their little "interrogation" Kiba and Sakura kept following the path of destruction and, hopefully, get to those damned brats. _'When this is over, I'm so going to kill them_' Sakura mused, while running towards a mini army of Naruto clones. _'Figures'_. She started searching though them, in hope of finding the real one.

Meanwhile, Kiba was facing a similar situation, only with a byakugan and shadow techniques. He decided it was better to take care of the mini clones first, and then focus on the two other babies, but luck didn't seem to be on his side today. After defeating some Naruto, Shikamaru decide to intervene, immobilizing one of his legs (his jutsu wasn't strong enough to hold his entire body still) and Neji, with the remaining Narutos, started attacking him. "Clever little devils." He said, trying to stop their antics, making sure not to hurt Neji, or the clones too much. Naruto could be between them.

Sakura, after fighting about thirty clones, finally got to Naruto. "You are into so much trouble mister!" She said grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. Naruto made the best puppy eyes he could muster. "Oh, that ain't working with me again!" She them started walking towards the place where she left all of the other babies with Akamaru. She hoped things wouldn't get worse.

The brunette, still fighting with the clones, managed to get his left leg free, which helped a lot, and started getting rid of the clones one by one. Once he noticed that the real Naruto wasn't among them, he turned to Neji and Shikamaru, who were trying to escape the enraged Kiba. "Oh, no you don't you aren't going anywhere" and started cahsing the two dev--- I mean kids, and when he got to them… well, the screams of both of them could be heard two blocks away.

When Sakura got to the babies, Kiba was waiting for her, and the two devils that were with Naruto, had mysteriously grow lumps on their heads. The other babies, however, were all dirty, and with some tears and bruises, safe for Hinata and Choji, who were sleeping and munching happily on a pack of chips. '_Where does he get those anyway? Does he magically grow them or something?'_ She looked with a questioning look at Kiba, who sighed and answered.

"They were fighting with each other when I got here. I was able to get them apart though." Sakura sighed. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring them to the park after all. But they were already half way there, so why not? '_I have the felling that I'm going to regret this later…'_ she thought as she and Kiba, walked with the gennin and chunnin towards the park.

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner! The problem is that the charger or what the hell that is called, of my laptop died, and I have all of my files in there, including the stories! Sniff. This is the reason, why this or my other story haven't been updated in a while.

Well I still haven't got it fixed, or got new one, but I don't have so many chapters of this story written down, unlike my other one, so I was able to update it, when I found the sheet I had it written on.

Oh, and the credit to the park idea (even though they still haven't got there) goes to **_ShadowFire52_**! Thanks!


	8. The Park part 1

After much kicking, screaming and struggling, besides the total destruction of the streets where they had passed through, Sakura and Kiba were finally able to get the ten gennin in the cursed park. As soon as they are in the park, the two teens unleash them and sit in a nearby bench, exhausted from having to look after them all.

"Here we go. You are free to let hell break loose."

"You shouldn't say that you know?"

"Fine. Try not to cause too much damage!" Sakura adds, sighing and flexing her members. "Do you mind keeping an eye of them? I'm going to take a quick nap."

"No way!" Kiba says immediately jolting up from his previous position. "There's no way I'm looking after them by myself! They are a threat to public safety!" Sakura sends him a powerful glare that makes him recoil a bit, for a moment. Recomposing himself he then adds. "Besides, want to bet that in less than five minutes they are going to ask us to play with them or provoke damages?"

Sakura quirked a brow at that, but closed her eyes nonetheless. This is, just for a few minutes. Just as Kiba had guessed, a few minutes later there was a bunch of tiny little hand grabbing at hers and Kiba's clothes, followed by thin and sweet voices asking them to play. Kiba gave her a I told you so look, and she just sighed, getting up too, glad that was first of Kiba's guesses that had come true, and not the latter.

They decided to divide the group in two, taking into special account Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke, and making sure the four of them were separated. So Kiba's group was composed by Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Ino and Lee, while Sakura's group was formed by Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Shino and Sasuke. They decided that they would be in opposite parts of the park, and would later switch, trying to keep the other park users and visitors safe and in peace.

Sakura asked what they wanted to do, and they gave her a ball. She smiled,and started playing some useless and pointless game, while smiling, since they hadn't caused any trouble since they had got here. But wait a moment… They hadn't brought any ball. "Where did you guys get this?" Somewhere in the distance there was a screaming woman with a kid crying at the end of their hand, coming towards her. "Crap."She dropped the ball.

Meanwhile Kiba was facing trouble of his own. "I'm not falling for that again! You can do the puppy eyes, the pouting, the tears, anything you want! I'm not doing it!" Naruto, Lee and Hinata just kept on pouting, and asking for a piggy back ride. "The answer is still no!"He had fallen for it once, he wasn't about to do it twice.

_Flashback_

_It was the third day,and was Kiba's turn to watch the babies on their so called backyard, while Sakura was inside the house, doing only god knows what._

"_Kiba!I want a ride!" (1)Naruto asked innocently, with huge puppy eyes. "Please?"_

"_Why do you want me to give you ride?"he asked, and the blonde's eyes started getting watery, while all he could do was sigh. "Fine. What harm could it do?" Defeated against the power of the all mighty puppy eyes, Kiba lowered himself, so the baby could climb on onto his back._

_As soon as he was at the same level as the babies, the number one unpredictable ninja of Konoha shouted. "Now!" Before the Inuzuka could react, all the rest of the babies attacked him, and tackled him to the floor. They started hugging him, using his as a trampoline, as a pillow, drawing on him (his face and hands manly) and worst of all, tickling him! They enjoyed torturing him, didn't them?_

"_Hey! You brats!" Did it really make much sense calling them this? They were technically his age. "Get the hell off me right now!" He yelled and cursed, not caring the age they looked like, and trying to get them off him. Once again, he didn't want to hurt them, so he didn't resort to tragic measures. After almost an hour, and seeing they weren't getting any more tired than at the beginning, he gave up and called for Sakura. He had tried calling for Akamaru, but like the dog was a smart one, he remained in his corner, afraid that the curse would be turned do him._

_When Sakura got interrupted from whatever was she was doing, she got immediately angry, and she stormed into the "backyard". "Kiba! What is ---" upon seeing the scene in front of her, she almost started laughing again, but seeing the other boys frown, she decided against it. It wouldn't be advisable to piss the other boy further._

'_He really is powerless against the, huh? Well, at least he isn't fighting seriously with them…' she rolled her eyes, and helped the brunette, guiding the babies back inside, while trying to keep a straight face._

_End of Flashback_

"No!" he said crossing his arms and looking around. He noticed someone was missing. "Oh Shit! Where are Neji and Ino?" He turned to look the babies that had been asking him for a ride, only to found that all of them were missing, except for Hinata, who smiled innocently. That's when it hit him. "Clever little--" They weren't trying to get a ride, they were distracting him from the very start while the other escaped. "Sakura is going to kill me." He turned towards his loyal, or at least once, loyal companion and pointed to him with an accusing finger. "You! Why didn't you stopped them?" the dog only made a whining sound and lowered his head. "Never mind. Just stay put at that bench with Hinata. Don't let her leave! Understood?" the dog nodded and the boy set off.

Sakura bowed and kept on apologizing to the woman while she walked away, waving to the little boy, who had his ball back, while smiling an muttering "Old Hag". When she went back to the babies she noticed that only Choji was there, munching pack of cookies. "Oh no! I lost them!" She grabbed Choji and started searching for the others frenetically.

"If I don't find them I'm toasted!"

"I need to find them! Or else… I don't even want to start to think what Tsunade-sama would do to me". She shivered and kept walking, until she almost collided with Kiba. "Kiba!" She noticed that there weren't any gennin around him and that he looked a little troubled.

Kiba saw her and noticed that she also lacked babies around her. "I don't believe this! You lost them, didn't you!? You are just as irresponsible---"

"Kiba! You lost them too! So don't patronize me!" Kiba blushed a bit upon seeing that she was right. "Anyway, we have to find them! I only know of the whereabouts of Choji!" She motioned to her arms, who had a now munching cookies monster.

"I only know of Hinata, she is next to Akamaru. Why don't you drop Choji there and start looking for them. I'm sure it will be a lot easier than with carrying fat---"

"Don't call him that! It's taboo!" Sakura hissed covering his mouth with her hand and glancing at Choji, who was leaking small portions of chackra and throwing a murderous glare that would have set any chounin running off. "Ino told me. When he hears that word or a derivation from it, he loses all control and starts throwing a tantrum."

"Man, he really is dangerous, isn't he?"

"Yeah. I would like to presence one of his attacks though."

"Now you are just being masochist."

"Am not! I just want to see if what Ino-pig said is true!"

"Then why don't you just say the word right now, huh?"

"Because he is right on my arms! And besides, we got to search for the rest of them!"

Choji could only look between the two as they kept on arguing.

(1) - Just imagine them talking in baby speech.

Hi everyone! First of all, I'm soooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated this in so long! You have all the right to kill me where I stand! I just didn't have the time and inspiration, sorry -.-''

Anyway, I won't be more than a month without updating this story! I swear! Thank you for you reviews, favorites, alerts, etc, and most of all your patience. And I'll tell you this right now: I won't drop this story! So even if an update takes a while, it will appear!


	9. The Park part 2

"Naruto! Sasuke! Tenten! Shino!"

"Lee! Neji! Ino! Shikamaru!"

Kiba and Sakura were running frenetically around Konoha's public park, where most people took their kids to play. They, being too young to have kids and none of them having younger siblings, were in here for a total different reason. They were looking for eight ninja kids that should be considered a threat to all of mankind.

After walking for what Sakura was sure it was two hours and Kiba stubbornly said it was about one hour they ran into each other once again.

It had been half an hour.

"Found any of them?" the kunoichi asked panting slightly.

"No such luck. What about you? Had any luck?"

"No." She said sitting next to him. "This is useless! We'll never find any of them at this rate! And Tsunade-sama will have our heads!" She started picturing what would happen to them in the hands of an enraged sannin, being the best case scenario being guinea pigs to the Hokage's and her lab ninja. She dropped her head in her hands. "We are doomed!"

"Will you relax?" Kiba said looking at his mission companion. "Running around in circles isn't going to help us the slightest. We just have to wait?"

"What do you mean we just have to wait?" She got up and stared down at him, thinking what might happen to her head.

"For a genius you are pretty dumb." He murmured. Feeling the killing aura emanating from the pink haired girl he decided to keep on explaining. "Just think. Those kids" _'He says kids despite the fact that some of them are actually older than him' _she thought "won't stop ten minutes without causing any kind of mess, and when they do cause a mess, there's always some noise or someone screaming. So, we just have to wait and when we hear it, we'll go run towards the noise and catch them. Simple, right?

"Yeah." She said hesitantly before sitting down again. She wasn't sure if this would work, but it was worth a shot. And she could always use the time to catch her breath.

Five minutes passed and there still wasn't a sound that could have been caused by the gennin (and chunnin) and she was starting to get impatient. She started looking at Kiba as if asking "What now?!" He just nodded and kept looking forward. A silent sign telling her to a wait a bit more. She just scoffed and entertained herself by looking at the little kids that were passing by with their parents.

After a few minutes a loud crash could be heard followed by a hear crushing feminine scream and Kiba just smirked at Sakura, getting up and going in the general direction of the noise, the girl right behind him.

When they arrived at the crime scene they could see a totally destroyed playground and a baby that they didn't care about crying with a woman running to his side. The two ninja saw what they were looking for, but before they could catch them, they were running off somewhere. This time they started following, trying to not lose sight of them.

"Fine, I admit it, you were right! Now get that smug look off your face and start thinking how to get them."

"Think yourself! I already found them didn't I?"

Sakura growled and speeded up. "Great, where did they go?"

"To your left!" Before Sakura had any time to react at least ten miniature Naruto tackled her.

"Gah! Naruto! Make your clones disappear right this moment!"

"Do you think he's actually going to listen to you?"

"Shut up! How about you help me here!" Kiba sighed and started taking the clones of Sakura, making each one of them disappear as he did so. "He's not among them."

"He can't be that far. I doubt he would be able to control them from a big distance."

Looking around, they decided to follow the path from where the clones jumped. It led them to a small clearing, trees surrounding it and a swing surrounded by sand in the middle.

Lee was "training" in the sand area with Tenten watching from the swing. Ino was pouting on a corner while Naruto and Shikamaru were on the top of a tree. Wait. On the top of a tree?

"Naruto! SHikamaru! What the hell are you guys doing up there!? Get down from there!"

Naruto then jumped from the branch spreading his arms as if he was jumping into a pool.

"Naruto!" Sakura jumped and was able to catch the blonde before he fell down, ending on the ground. "What the hell were you doing?! You could have died!"

"You said to get down!"

"He's got a point there." Kiba said approaching the two with Ino on his shoulders, still pouting and Lee and Tenten on his side. Sakura just glared.

"I want to fly!"

"Shut up! You are crazy. Do you know how much you scared me!?" she looked at Shikamaru who was still in the tree. "Shikamaru! Get down! And don't you dare to do it the same way as Naruto did!"

"Can't. I'm stuck!"

"What!?"

Sakura started panicking asking what she should do, while Shikamaru, the one who should be really panicking, just sat there and looked at the clouds. "Maybe you should get a ninja to save him!" Naruto said from Sakura's arms.

"We are ninja! Kiba! Get him down from there!"

"What!? Why me?"

"Because I told so!" seeing that the girl had already lost every bit of patience present in her body, the brunet decided to argue no more and just get the idiotic genius down from the damn tree. He handed Ino to Sakura and started heading towards Shikamaru and climbing up.

"You are so dead when you're back to normal." He murmured sitting on a branch. "Come here! I can't go any further!" he said_. 'Unless it doesn't matter if I break this thing and both of us end on the floor._' Seeing no answer he tried again. "Shikamaru! Be a good boy and come over here!"

"He isn't listening to you! He's sleeping!" Sakura yelled from down.

"What!? Damn brat!" Kiba grumbled and started trying to get closer to the chunnin, without breaking the branch and ending on the floor face first. As he got closer and closer to his goal, the creak of the branch could be heard, and he just prayed that it wouldn't break, because them Shikamaru would end up on the floor, hurt, and he would have to deal with the wrath of Sakura, Hokage-sama and quite possibly of both of Shikamaru's parents. There was a loud snap, and they started falling. The baby awoke and looked around starting contemplating the options he had of not getting hurt. Seeing none, he prepared to start crying, before Kiba jumped and grabbed him, tumbling on the floor on his back with Shikamaru blinking confusedly on top of him, safe and sound.

Sakura released a breath that she didn't realize she was holding and ran towards the two boys. "Are you ok?" she asked removing the kid from top of Kiba.

"I'll manage." He sat up, dusting his pants. "hmm? Where's Naruto?"

"What do you mean? He's right…" she looked around. "Oh crap!" _'He must have ran away when I was distracted with Kiba and Shikamaru!'_

"Don't worry. We'll find him and the others soon enough. Now how about we take these four to Akamaru and the others?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

New update! Sorry for the long wait guys! Thank you for being so patient!

Next chapter will hopefully not take as long as this one to be up, and will conclude their trip to the park! If you would like to see something happen while they are still there please tell me!

~Bye!


	10. The Park part 3

As Naruto ran he could help but to smile as he had once again fooled his "guardians". Sure he had lost his pranks companion Shikamaru and three members of his team, Ino, Lee and Tenten. But he was pretty sure that with the shadow ninja with them they wouldn't be much time without causing some sort of mess to the two other gennin. Now he had to look for Sasuke, Shino and Neji, while avoiding being caught by Sakura-chan and the dog boy.

As he ran through the park he spotted a young couple with two kids on the sandbox (1). What interested him wasn't the fact that they were all a happy family. No. It was the fact that the two kids had huge pieces of candy in their hands, while their parents were distracted arguing over something. This was just perfect. It was just too perfect to waste.

While the two adults kept arguing over something her really didn't want or needed to know, he sneaked next to the kids and started picturing a plan. Wait. He was the great Uzumaki Naruto, the number unpredictable ninja! He didn't come up with plans! He acted on impulse! So, about ten seconds after he got next to the two kids, he made some funny faces, that the two kids found rather scary, took the candy and ran like hell before mommy and daddy had even realized what had happened and why their kids were crying.

Satisfied, and golfing down the candy he started doing what he was supposed to do, search for his partners, when he catches the sight of Sakura walking around, in what appears to be searching. His ninja instincts quickly act and he ducks behind a tree, far away from the pink haired girl's sight. When he evaluated the situation as safe, he dashed towards the place he thinks Sasuke and his team are.

Naruto decided to use his clones to search for them, it would be faster that way, and avoid being caught. After a few minutes and several minor disturbances and cases of destruction across the park, he found Sasuke, and mentally kicked himself for not finding such a good place to hide.

When he got there, Sasuke gave him a smirk that clearly said "I told you so", only irking Naruto further. After causing a mini clones explosion against fireballs, which gave them no choice but to get away from the hideout (a playhouse) due all of the unwanted attention. It was bound to bring Sakura and Kiba search in there after that. Naruto, then proceeded to warn them that the two were still looking and that had caught the remaining teammates.

They got silent and some time later they could all agree that they were bored as hell. The two members of team 7 immediately started arguing as what to do from that point on, while Shino kept quiet and together with Neji thought how these two could ever work together.

Neji, finally tired of hearing insults and threats thrown left and right, decided to suggest something. "Why don't we… "torture" Sakura and Kiba?"

""What?" Sasuke dropped Naruto in favor of listening what the Hyuuga had to say about it.

"You know, provoking a nightmare to both of them."

"You mean like using illusions on them?"

"First of all Naruto, Sasuke is the only one with a sharingan, and I doubt that he's able to perform any kind of genjustu with it. Second, I think it's much more fun to make them pay in real life."

"Pay? Pay for what?" Naruto inquired mildly interested in what Neji was proposing.

"Pay for cheating and growing up so much without us!"

The three nodded content with that. It just wasn't fair that the two of them had gotten so bigger all of the sudden and now were trying to boss them around! Who did they think they were? They were the same age as them! Even younger than some! It just wasn't fair from where they were standing.

Well, even though that was technically true, it wasn't the others who had gotten bigger, but they that had gotten smaller. And apparently they all thought there wasn't anything wrong with them. Like as if they were in that state two weeks ago.

Having made up their minds, they went after their targets, Shino still without speaking a word.

When they finally found them, they were calling out their names and looking around, but neither of the other baby shinobi were in sight. Naruto prepared to attack but was forcedly held back by Neji.

"What are you doing? They have no idea we are here! We could attack them now!"

"Be quiet!" he exclaimed hiding himself and Naruto behind the bushes again "Yes we could! But where would be the fun in that?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked giving a disapproving glare at Naruto.

"If we attacked them now, there would be no fun in that. But if we attack them when they are doing something important or in a time where we could humiliate them even more, that's the time."

"Oh I see. So by doing that they would be so humiliated that we wouldn't be able to stop laughing! I get it!" the blonde said. The other just rolled their eyes and kept their attention on their target.

After a few more minutes, deciding it was too hard to just wait for the perfect chance, the four gennin started making their chance by throwing tiny pieces of rock towards the two of them, causing a small "rock rain". "What the hell is going on?"

"Calm down Kiba! You'll scare everyone!"

"I don't care! There are rocks being thrown at me! I'll be calm when that isn't happening!"

"Don't be fool! Don't you see what this means?"

"That someone finally decided to start a throwing rocks national day?"

"No! This means that they are near! Who else would something like this?" she said as she tried to avoid the fragments to hit her face. They may be tiny, but they sure hurt as hell!

Kiba's face made a expression of comprehension before Sakura grabbed his arm and dragged him out of there, and into somewhere a bit more sheltered, all the while, the mysterious "rain" followed them all the while.

"Damn! We weren't able to take them to a more crowed place!" Naruto whispered as he ceased throwing rocks.

"Don't worry. We'll just keep observing them and annoy them, public or no public" Neji said, as all of them stopped rock throwing.

While the two just sat there discussing a trap to capture the four of them, they had zoned out, and staring boringly at them, yawning. Neji was actually close to be napping.

"Dude, wake up!" Sasuke said elbowing them. "We have to do something."

"I know, but what?" And as if that had been the magic words, in that moment a chance presented itself to them.

"Ok, all we have to do is wait and they'll come and reveal themselves to us. Or fall asleep." Sakura said, while Kiba nodded boringly. He kept listening and nodding at the girl, until the girl realized he wasn't paying attention and snapped standing up abruptly and hitting her head on top of their current "shelter", an abandoned, falling and huge wood playhouse. Ok, one of the walls was missing, but it was still a good shelter. "OW!"

"Crap! Are you ok? Sakura?" Kiba got next to her, not having to move that much and started looking for any signs of blood.

"I'm ok! Will you just keep attention for more than two seconds?" She snapped and looked at him, not noticing that they were so close. Whatever words she was about to say next died in her throat as she stared at Kiba's eyes, and both slowly leaned closer, trying to close the gap between the two. This is of course, until team awesome decided to interrupt the moment and launch a handful full of things that they had found in the ground towards the two of them.

This of course, despite being incredibly funny, leaves the three of them, Shino not being one to laugh, ever, laughing on the floor and easy targets.

As Sakura regains her senses she looks stomping towards them, a murderous glint in her eyes as she is covered by god knows what, and if her face red with anger or embarrassment, Kiba doesn't know which one is, but walks towards his fellow gennin, keeping a safe distance from the angered kunoichi.

"You guys are in so much trouble!" She roars, and doesn't even give the time for the three laughing gennin to realize what's happening before she is on to them. Kiba can only feel forry for them as he grabs Shino and starts walking off towards Akamaru.

* * *

Hey! I realized that I published this story over a year ago, and only has…. 10 chapters. Lame. Okay, anyway I tried to fit all of your requests here, I hope you liked it. I couldn't do the Kyuubi one, so sorry, and I already explained why the parents couldn't watch their kids a few chapters back^^''. This concludes their trip to park, so, yeah...

Hope you liked it anyway, and since I am on vacations I'll start updating, hopefully.


End file.
